Forum:Need help with craw
I only tried fighting craw twice. The first, I almost died instantly, but managed to find a good hiding spot. The second time, I ran right to the hiding spot, and craw didn't attack me. I later learned this was a glitch. So I took out everything exept is back and had to pull out a roaster and it took 25+ minutes to kill him with the splash damage from it. I play the game a lot, but haven't really cared about fighting craw. Now I do though because I have done 15+ armory runs and am getting impatient of not finding any pearls. Is there any way to take out the back crit hit spot quickly while still in the glitch spot? More specifically, where do you aim at to shot the back with an orion. Any method will do except for rocket stratagy. The reason why is because, I've only found the nidhogg once and that was when I found my no scope sniper( wont discuse any further) which i lost because i had to sign out because i accidently jumped into the control room. Thanks for the help in advance. 23:10, August 16, 2010 (UTC) What character are you playing as? If you are a siren, I can give you a method that works about 95% of the time. I have not had any success using an Orion to get his back. It's difficult to get him into a sweet spot to hit him consistenly. You can either use a Dahl Jackal, and just get the rockets to lob over his back or an SMG with a twisted barrell( or a Typhoon), and bounce your bullets off of one of the pillars in the background. However, what I find works best is strafing out of the glitch spot to the right and letting him come toward you, then heading back to the spot and ducking when he gets close enough to swipe at you. Once he takes a few jabs at you, he'll tunnel into the ground and pop back up with his back to you. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 23:21, August 16, 2010 (UTC) What i like to do is, if im not useing a siren to phase behind him and drop out of phase after lining up my shot and instantly shooting his back spot, is to splitscreen with two characters and send one up first to take out the front crit spots from the glitch spot then send up the other character. Then when Craw goes for the elevator character i shoot the back crit spot to take him out completely. Doing it this way also tends to give you better drops from Craw. Veggienater 23:30, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Splitscreening on your own? And here I thought only creeps like me did that to powerlevel new characters out of sheer laziness, and also because I have no friends online at 5AM which is when I get out of work. Sometimes working third shift suuuuuuuuuuuux. Moloko Symboro 23:35, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Whatever works i say. I do this to farm him and i go back in about 10 times in a row or so. I have found 5 pearls in about 150 kills on craw this way, offline of coarse.Veggienater 23:40, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I use a lvl 61 soldier with support gunner. I cant use jackle because i dont have one. I tried what jarrad said this weekend a few times, but every time i got a chance at his back. he would just burrow underground. 23:41, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Also, the split screen strat is annoying because they dont show you everything. 23:44, August 16, 2010 (UTC) If you want a more detailed explaination i can give it. And i dont have any problems seeing what im doing, just stand at the top a few second till Craw get a little closer drop your turret and run for the glitch. pop him then send up the other character and you should have no problems seeing everthing.Veggienater 23:49, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I can always do that, but any strats that dont regard playing with others or using dummies. I dont play online because, i just got bored and decited to help some guy out completing dlc3. A badass rocketier on the way to sunken sea dropped a undertaker. As soon as i was about to pick it up, the asshole kicked me. That was the only pearl in game pearl i ever saw in game. This and many other experiences have made me not play with xbox 360 trolling assholes. 23:58, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ^^^ I totally agree with that. My first pearl That I was a witness to was an Undertaker found during the "Lost Lewts" mission. The other guy picked it up and he didn't have a mic, so I sent him a message and then he kicked me... I really only trust my original friends or people on this site. If you want, I'll help farm Craw sometime. [[User:Uberorb|'Orb']]♣ Ps. I'm a fair player. I dupe weapons and stuff, but no modded gear Sorry for the long wait. Fire kept saying "Servers unvailable" each time i tried to edit for a while. Sure, I'd have no problem playing with you. I play on weekend and my gamer tag is the same as my user name. All caps and one space. 02:10, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I know this doesn't help, but if you got sick of the armory after only 15 runs with no pearls, I really doubt switching to Craw is going to do you any better :P 02:22, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok AP, I'll send you a friend request next time I'm on. Safari is also really slow right now - must be a server/system thing. Note: Splitscreening two characters by yourself is a great way to increase your chances of good loot and pearls. I usually bring my Siren in as my main, and my friends hunter in as the back-up. I enter Craws lair with each char. equipped with FRI mods, then switch the siren's to a Specter mod and the hunter's to a ranger mod with +84% team critical hit damage. This enables you to destroy Craw with a powerful snivery quickly. I use a bessie. Then before I take the last shot, I switch them both back to FRI mods. I have noticed a considerable difference between doing this process in single player and splitscreen.[[User:ConceitedJarrad|GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360] 02:56, August 17, 2010 (UTC)